


Inch by Inch, we're moving closer

by chogyulnotdead



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Airports, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogyulnotdead/pseuds/chogyulnotdead
Summary: Seungyoun can't wait to see Hangyul again.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 13





	Inch by Inch, we're moving closer

Four days. Seungyoun has not seen Hangyul for four days straight because of the latter's schedule in Japan. He was thankful that Hangyul gets to do what he loves the most which is dancing and singing on stage, but honestly, his boyfriend doing all this without him by his side sucks.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to have five years together. Five years of cuddles, of late night talks, and stolen kisses in between breaks. They were supposed to reach their dreams together, then create new ones to fulfill. Five years, all gone in a flash.

But what can they do? Life is what you make it. So here they were, him waiting impatiently at the airport and Hangyul miles away, probably on his way to him by now.

_**SY:** Gyul-ah, I miss you.._

Seungyoun texted Hangyul, probably for the thousandth time in a span of four days. Was he being clingy? Definitely. Does he think Hangyul minds? Definitely not. They're both very clingy that way.

_**SY:** Gyullie see you in about 30 minutes! I miss youuuu babe. I have a ton of hugs and kisses waiting for you!_

He can't help texting him again. Seungyoun's been waiting for about an hour and a half now. He knows Hangyul's flight schedule, who doesn't when his agency released it for all the world to see! So despite knowing that he's gonna be waiting for about two hours, he couldn't help but come earlier. Maybe it's the thought of being a step closer to Hangyul that made him come two hours too early.

_**SY:** Babe! Heard you landed! See you on the parking lot, smile prettily for the cameras! I love you Gyullie, see you super soon! _

Seungyoun got up from his seat and headed towards the parking lot. He brought his own car, hoping to drive around Seoul with Hangyul for a while. He had it all planned out. They were gonna go for a quick drive, order drive thru somewhere, and chill at his house. He knows Hangyul must be tired after his schedule, so he was prepared to cuddle with the other and nap the afternoon away. He even pretended to be with Yohan by posting those IG stories!

_**HG:** Hyung! I'm sorry for replying only now. I missed you too!! It's been 2 hours since I talked to you :( See you soon Younie hyung. I love you too! _

Seungyoun was inside his car when his phone buzzed. He couldn't help the smile that automatically formed seeing the name appear on his notifications. It has been five months but Hangyul still makes him feel butterflies every single time. He loves that man, so much it fills every fiber of his being, seeps into every corner of his soul. He loves Lee Hangyul so much, he knows Hangyul's the one for him. He got out of his car, feeling antsy. He can't contain his excitement. Four days felt way too long without seeing amd touching Hangyul.

Dolphin noises, high pitched screams. Lee Hangyul was near. He can already hear Dohyon from where he was.

"Seungyounie hyung!" Dohyon ran to him as soon as he saw him. "Seungyounie hyung, you're here! I thought you were with Yohan hyung"

"How can I miss welcoming you from your first overseas schedule together?" Seungyoun asked, patting the boy's head lightly

"I missed you Hyung. Please hang out with me too! You only hang out with Gyullie hyung" Dohyon pouted

"Okay Dohyonie, Gyullie and I will take you out for dinner this week"

"That's a promise hyung! Okay, bye now! You probably can't wait to be with Gyullie hyung. I swear he can't shut up about how he misses you the whole flight!"

"Dohyon-ah! You weren't supposed to tell hyung that! Hangyul said as he approached both of them

"Hi Younie hyung" Hangyul said shyly, looking at everywhere but Seungyoun

"Already did!" Dohyon teased, sticking his tongue out at Hangyul

"Bye now hyungs! Enjoy your date!" Dohyon said as he turned and walked toward their company car

One step, two, three.

"Gyullie" Seungyoun said as he approached Hangyul

l Both of them nearing each other now, inch by inch, until they were mere centimeters apart, enclosed in each other's embrace.

"I missed you Hyung" Hangyul said, this time looking at Seungyoun

"Me too Gyullie" Seungyoun said as he smiled at his boyfriend, his fingers tracing circles at the back of Hangyul's neck.

They both looked at each other for a while, eyes conveying emotions to deep for words to express. It was Hangyul who broke their eye contact, closing his eyes as he inched his face toward Seungyoun.

Their kiss was slow and chaste. Both of them savoring that exact moment, both of them feeling at home. They smiled softly at each other as they broke apart. Seungyoun kissed Hangyul's cheeks before speaking again.

"Oh by the way, I had the day planned out!" He said excitedly as he told Hangyul his plans for their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can find me on twitter @chogyulnotdead, shameless plug, but do give my Seungyul AU a try :D
> 
> PS: This is my first fic, so sorry if it's a mess! I wrote this when I heard Moving Closer by Never the Strangers
> 
> Lastly, Seungyul nation fight! We can't give up now, not ever! Let's all work harder to bring our boys back :) ♡♡


End file.
